The Night Chicago Died
by kimmomo20
Summary: Kim Ryeowook adalah satu2nya keturunan Chicago yang terakhir untuk menjadi presdir di perusahaan ayahnya yang akan berujung petaka. Summary abal . .v YeWook, hurt, gender-switch, one-shot, mengarah ke NC. RnR please :)


**Author: Kim Momo**  
**Cast: - Kim RyeoWook or Nona Chicago**  
** - Kim JongWoon (Yesung)**  
**Pair: YeWook**  
**Rate: M. Yang dibawah 16 tahun gaboleh baca~ *usir pake kemoceng(?)***  
**Genre: Hurt, angst, gender-switch (Girl!Wook)**  
**Warning: NC-17, pembunuhan, OOC, typo(s), gaje**  
**Disclaimer: Ini cerita buat sendiri kaka~ *clingcling***

**HAPPY READING! *tebar confetti* Don't like? Don't read~**

.

.

.

"_Che-chega _(*chega: aku)_? Waeyo?_" Mata _puppy_ itu membulat seketika. Di minta menjadi presiden perusahaan ayahnya katanya? Apa tidak salah?

"Benar, Nona." jawab pelayan itu singkat. "Karena keturunan Chicago hanya tinggal Nona saja."

"Ah, _keurae-yo?_" Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan. "Permisi." Lalu ia keluar dari kamar nona nya itu.

Namanya Kim Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu adalah keturunan kerajaan inggris, yang berasal dari ayahnya. Ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan inggris ternama di Seoul. Dia dipanggil Nona Chicago karena marga ayahnya yang terhormat, walaupun dia tak mau dipanggil seperti itu.

"Ah, _eotteokhae?_ Aku tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu! Tapi.." Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang yang berukuran _king_ itu. "Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ayah. Ayah sudah terlalu lemah untuk mengurus perusahaan itu." Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin. "Wookie, _hwaiting_!" teriaknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Semoga saja semua berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

"Nona Chicago, silahkan lewat sini."

Besoknya, Ryeowook mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Ia di antar oleh kedua pelayan yang diperintah kan ayahnya. "Wah, besar sekali!" pekiknya kagum. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengunjungi perusahaan ini. Mungkin sibuk kuliah.

Mereka naik lift menuju lantai 5, tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Ryeowook yang masih celingukan, tak menyadari bahwa karyawan-karyawan di sana memperhatikannya heran. Bagaimana caranya anak muda labil bisa masuk ke sini?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan itu. Pelayan itu mempersilahkan Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang di anggap 'paling berkuasa' di sana. "Bo-boleh?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk sopan saja.

"Presiden, ada masalah di bagian-" Mulut Direktur itu menganga seketika saat melihat Ryeowook yang duduk di kursi presiden dengan canggung. "_Neon nuguya_?! Berani-beraninya kau duduk di kursi itu!"

"A-aku.." belum Ryeowook menjelaskan, pelayan buru-buru menambahi. "Ehem, ini Nona Chicago. Anak dari presiden kita yang akan menjadi presiden perusahaan yang baru."

"_Mworago_? _Jinjja_?" pekik Manager kaget. "A-anak sekecil itu?"

Pelayan itu agak tertohok. "Sebenarnya, Nona Chicago ini suda berusia 25 tahun." Lalu ia menatap Ryeowook khawatir. "Nona Chicago tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Berani kau tanya seperti itu padaku?" Ryeowook cukup tersinggung mendengar pernyataan tak di sengaja oleh Direktur. Memang banyak yang bilang kalau Ryeowook masih terlihat seperti anak SMP gara-gara tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang imut.

"_Keu-keundae_, memangnya harus ANAK presiden yang menggantikannya?" Sang Direktur menekankan kata 'anak' untuk menyindir Ryeowook. Dia sudah lama mengincar posisi ini namun tak tercapaikan juga. Sekarang adalah kesempatannya, tetapi malah di ambil oleh anak presiden perusahaan yang mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sopan. "Benar. Karena Nona Chicago adalah satu2nya keturunan Chicago, dan presiden sendiri yang meminta Nona Chicago untuk menggantikan posisinya."

"No-Nona Chicago?" pekik Manager tak percaya. Ia melirik Ryeowook yang sedang memainkan bolpoin di meja kerja. Sadar di lirik dengan tajam, Ryeowook mendongakan kepala dan menatap Direktur canggung. Lalu ia membungkuk sopan. "Mo-mohon bantuannya, Direktur."

Direktur mendengus kesal dan keluar ruangan itu dengan amarah. Pelayan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum. "Nona Chicago, apakah sudah siap untuk memperkenalkan diri?"

"Uhm? Ba-baiklah." Ryeowook perlahan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan gugup. Dia takut dibilang bocah tak becus atau yang lainnya oleh karyawan-karyawan itu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Semua karyawan yang berlalu-lalang daritadi menjadi beku di tempat seketika. Siapa yang membawa anak hilang di ruangan itu?

Ryeowook sempat menelan ludah sebelum memulai 'pidato' pertamanya. "_A-annyeong haseyo_,_ Kim Ryeowook imnida_. Saya adalah presdir baru perusahaan ini. Mohon bantuannya semua! _Gamsahamnida_!" lalu membungkuk 90 derajat-mungkin lebih.

Semua karyawan termasuk staff menlongo parah. Sampai-sampai ada yang mulutnya setengah terbuka. Sebelum semuanya protes, pelayan buru-buru menambahkan: "Ah, tolong panggil dia Nona Chicago."

"Chi-Chicago?! Dia anak presdir?" tanya salah satu karyawati retoris. Pelayan hanya mengangguk sopan.

"_Ne_. Saya harap kalian semua menghormati Nona Chicago sebagaimana kalian menghormati presdir." tandas Pelayan tepat sasaran. Karyawan-karyawan itu langsung berdeham dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas. Pelayan yang menyadari nona nya putus asa, langsung menyeringai. "Sudahlah, Nona. Lama-kelamaan mereka pasti akan mengakuimu."

"_Gomawo_!" ujar Ryeowook terhibur. Akhirnya ada yang mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Padahal di depan tadi dia hampir mau mati.

Direktur seketika menatap pintu ruangan itu bengis. "Lihat saja nanti, Nona Chicago~"

.

.

.

"Yesung-_sshi_, pasti kau tahu kan apa yang membuat aku memanggilmu kesini?"

Namja yang bernama Yesung itu hanya menatap lawan bicaranya datar. "Ya."

"Musnahkan dia. Kuberi waktu selama 3 hari, kalau lebih aku tak akan memberikanmu imbalan."

"Ya."

"Kau sanggup untuk memenuhi permintaanku, kan?"

Mata Yesung mendadak menerawang. "Ya."

.

.

.

"_Shirheo! Jinjja shirheo~_" Ryeowook membanting kepalanya pasrah ke meja kerja. Apakah pekerjaan presdir sesulit ini? Walaupun dia kuliah di jurusan management, tetapi dia belum sampai tahap ini.

Setelah sadar akan sesuatu, Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Wookie,_hwaiting_! Ini demi ayahmu!"

Di saat dia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Ryeowook menghela nafas berat, kenapa sih saat dia sedang bersemangat selalu ada yang menganggunya?

"Ya, silahkan masuk!" katanya tak tulus. Pintu terbuka dan munculah batang hidung Sang Pelayan, ia membungkuk sopan dan memberikan sebuah map berisi kertas.

Ryeowook menatap map itu bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah form pengisian lowongan kerja," jelas Pelayan. "Kau harus membacanya dahulu sebelum memutuskan akan menerimanya atau tidak."

"_Ne, algeusseumnida_." Ryeowook membuka map itu mengeluarkan lembaran kertas di dalamnya, lalu ia membolak-balikan kertas itu dengan teliti. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat foto pelamar kerja itu.

Tatapannya begitu menusuk ke dalam diri Ryeowook, tak tahu kenapa. Raut wajahnya yang datar tapi dingin membuat jantung Ryeowook berdebar-debar tak karuan. Padahal Ryeowook belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.

"I-ini..siapa?" tanyanya sedikit terbata-bata-efek setelah menatap foto itu lama.

Pelayan menaikkan alisnya heran. "Hm? Yang mana, Nona?"

Ryeowook otomatis menyerahkan lembaran itu pada Pelayan. Pelayan menatap foto itu teliti. "Oh, namja ini bernama Yesung. Salah satu pelamar kerja di sini. Dia ingin menjadi officeboy,"

"Hah? Officeboy?" ulang Ryeowook heran. Bagaimana bisa namja menarik ini hanya ingin menjadi officeboy di perusahaannya?

Pelayan menyerahkan lembaran itu kembali pada Ryeowook. "Nona bisa lihat biodatanya di halaman tiga,"

"Oh?" Ryeowook langsung melesat ke halaman tiga dengan semangat, tetapi hasilnya malah menambah kerutan di dahinya saat membaca biodata tersebut. Dia tidak punya pengalaman bekerja apa-apa dan hanya lulus sampai sekolah menengah atas. Pantas saja dia hanya ingin menjadi officeboy.

"Jadi, apakah Nona ingin menerimanya menjadi officeboy di sini?" tanya Pelayan tiba-tiba yang membuat Ryeowook sadar dari lamunannya.

Awalnya Ryeowook ragu-ragu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya bila ia menolak lamaran kerja namja itu. Di tambah, foto itu seakan menuntut Ryeowook untuk menerimanya.

"Ba-baiklah." Ryeowook segera menandatangani surat perjanjian mereka, lalu Pelayan mengambil lembaran itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam map.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengkonfirmasi ini dengan Yesung-_sshi_ secepatnya. Permisi." Pelayan langsung keluar ruangan sambil membawa map itu.

Ryeowook kembali menghela nafas dan meraba-raba pipinya yang memerah sejak tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah ia belum bertemu dengan Yesung sebelumnya?

"_Naega wae ireon gibun i moreugeusseoyo~ _(*Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memiliki perasaan semacam ini)" gumamnya sambil menghempaskan diri ke kursi kerja. Walaupun Ryeowook pemalu, Dia memang tidak pernah cepat terlena dengan namja manapun. Apalagi dengan namja yang sama sekali tak dikenal.

Mata Ryeowook menerawang ke arah jendela. Sosok yang misterius, membuat Ryeowook penasaran setengah mati. Tatapan yang tajam namun hangat baginya, membuat hati Ryeowook luluh seketika. Raut wajah nya yang menarik...membuat Ryeowook tak bisa memalingkan diri darinya.

Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk dahinya pelan, berusaha menghapus pikirannya tadi. Mana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan mudah?

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit. Pelayan memunculkan kepala nya di balik pintu itu. "Nona, Yesung-_sshi_ sudah datang. Boleh dia masuk?"

Bulu kuduk Ryeowook langsung berdiri mendengar nama itu. "_Ne_, si-silahkan."

Akhirnya sosok yang sejak tadi di pikirkan Ryeowook muncul. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tampang datar, sama seperti di foto tadi. Anehnya sekarang aura nya lebih menyeramkan, walau bagi Ryeowook menghangatkan.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook intens. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Ryeowook tanpa ragu, pelayan saja sampai melongo parah saking kagetnya.

Ryeowook yang takut akan Yesung, berniat untuk kabur dari tatapan intens nya yang memabukkan. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya jadi tak bisa bergerak. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, Yesung perlahan menunduk untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook lebih dekat. kedua tangannya yang bebas di gunakan untuk menautkan jari dan meremas tangan Ryeowook yang bergetar itu. "Ternyata pimpinan ku seperti ini ya..." katanya dengan suara rendah.

Refleks mata Ryeowook membulat heran dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Yesung yang tergoda akan reaksi Ryeowook, seketika mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook spontan kaget setengah mati akibat 'sambutan' dari Yesung yang tak masuk akal. Yesung perlahan melumat bibir mungil Ryeowook. Anehnya Ryeowook malah memejamkan mata, diam-diam menikmati bibir Yesung yang dingin namun menenangkan.

Sebelum makin panas, Pelayan dengan cepat menarik tubuh Yesung menjauh dari Ryeowook. "Kau ini apa-apaan. Pergi lah dari sini!"

Yesung yang terkapar di lantai, perlahan bangkit dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan 'aku-sangat-menginginkanmu'. Yang menerima hanya diam membeku saja.

Setelah ia keluar dari ruangan, sekujur tubuh Ryeowook menjadi lemas. Pelayan pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kesal. "_Namja_ macam apa itu," lalu ia menatap Ryeowook cemas. "Nona tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lirih. Sepertinya ia terlalu terlena oleh perlakuan Yesung tadi.

"Nona tidak akan menerima dia, kan?" tanya Pelayan. Ia tidak mau nona nya terlihat 'murah' saat menerima perlakuan tadi di depan karyawan-karyawan perusahaan-terutama Direktur.

Pelayan terlalu takut membayangkan jika koran kota menerbitkan artikel utama: 'Seorang Presdir Wanita Dengan Mudahnya Dicumbu oleh Office-boynya Sendiri' dengan foto Ryeowook sedang di cium Yesung di toilet wanita. Terdengar amat sangat konotatif di telinga masyarakat.

Pelayan mengerutkan dahi karena pertanyaan nya tak kunjung di jawab. "Nona?"

"Ya, terima saja! Terima!" jawab Ryeowook yakin. Ryeowook seakan terhipnotis dengan ciuman Yesung tadi, ia berada di dunia lain saat merasakan bibir dingin Yesung menyentuh bibirnya.

"_Mwo_?" pekik Pelayan tak percaya. "Tapi tadi Nona di-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Tak usah cemas!" Ryeowook bangkit dari kursi nya dan mengambil air putih dari dispenser.

Pelayan hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Baik, Nona Chicago. Apapun permintaanmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum lega dan meneguk air itu cepat.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Di sudut cleaning room, Yesung sedang memakai seragam officeboy nya. Hati nya sedang tersenyum licik, merasa menang terhadap apa yang dia kerjakan.

Ia segera mempacking barang-barang nya ke dalam tas pinggang kecilnya. Lalu memakai topi untuk menyamari wajahnya.

"Tunggu saja kau, Nona Chicago~"

"Aku lelah~" gumam Ryeowook sembari berjalan menuju toilet. Sudah jam tujuh malam, tetapi ia tak diperbolehkan pulang oleh Pelayan. Masih ada karyawan yang lembur karena banyak kerjaan, ada juga staff-staff yang bertugas menjaga gedung ini.

Memori kejadian tadi siang terputar lagi di otaknya. Ryeowook spontan menelan ludah, takut menerima perlakuan dari Yesung kembali.

Ryeowook masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu melesat ke wastafel untuk mencuci membasuh mukanya, lalu menatap diri sendiri dari cermin. "Sudah, lupakan saja namja itu! _Hwaiting_!"

Saat ia membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu, tiba-tiba ada bayangan orang melesat cepat di cermin. Ryeowook spontan menoleh ke belakang, tetapi ia tak melihat siapapun. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja.

Ryeowook segera membuang tisu tadi dan berjalan keluar toilet. Ternyata muncul aura dingin yang mengelilinginya. Saat ia menoleh, tak di sangka ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang dengan saputangan yang di basahi obat bius. Ia ingin memberontak tapi orang itu lebih kuat membekapnya. Sesaat Ryeowook ingin melihat wajah orang itu, ternyata bius itu sudah menguasai tubuhnya.

"Ye-Yesung..."

"Ugh..." Ryeowook perlahan membuka matanya yang berat. Cahaya mulai masuk ke retina nya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sekeliling. Kamar siapa ini?

Kamar yang bernuansa putih dan kosong. Hanya ada kamar mandi, meja kecil, dan ranjang di dalamnya. Tunggu dulu, ranjang?

Ryeowook langsung melihat ke bawah, ternyata dia sedang ada di ranjang. "_Ige mwo-ya_?"

Ia ingin turun dari ranjang namun ada sesuatu yang menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Matanya mengerjap kaget setelah menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya terikat di atas tiang ranjang itu.

"Aish, mengapa aku bisa seperti ini?" gumamnya panik. Mulutnya tambah menganga saat melihat tubuhnya hanya memakai underwear saja. Siapa yang melucuti bajunya?

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini..." Ryeowook berusaha melepas ikatannya tetapi tak berhasil. Ia hanya berharap ini hanya asal-asalan pelayan yang ingin mengerjainya. Semoga saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Nyali Ryeowook semakin menciut, sudah pasti itu bukan langkah kaki pelayan. Ia sangat hafal langkah kaki yang 'kelewat' hormat itu.

"Sudah bangun ternyata..." Kenop pintu kamar terputar. Ryeowook bersiap untuk memejamkan mata, tak berani melihat wajah yang baginya 'penculik' itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nona Chicago."

Ryeowook perlahan membuka sebelah matanya, terlihat namja topless yang sedang berdiri di depan ranjang. Karena tak jelas wajahnya seperti apa, ia membuka sebelah mata nya lagi.

"Ye-Yesung? Sedang apa kau disini?" pekik Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak kreatif," jawab Yesung kalem. "Menurutmu?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tak percaya. "Jadi..kau yang melakukan ini?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum licik. "Jangan menatapku begitu. Harusnya kau senang kuberi pelayanan lebih sebelum kau mati."

"Ma-mati?" Jantung Ryeowook langsung mencelos. Bukan berarti...

Yesung tak merespon Ryeowook, ia seketika merangkak ke ranjang dan mendekati Ryeowook yang tak berdaya itu. "Aku tak suka berlama-lama. Mari kita mulai."

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Ryeowook takut. Bayang-bayang hal yang tak di inginkan terputar kembali di otaknya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam. Mata nya menelusuri setiap inci wajah Ryeowook yang manis itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium aroma dari rambut Ryeowook yang lembut.

"Hmm, rasa cokelat." gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas ke arah telinga Ryeowook yang membuatnya merinding hebat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yesung langsung melahap bibir Ryeowook dengan kasar. Ryeowook berusaha menghindar, tetapi hasrat Yesung lebih besar.

Yesung menggigit bibir atas bawah Ryeowook, menuntut membuka pertahanannya. Ryeowook meringis pelan, lalu pasrah membuka mulutnya. Lidah Yesung mulai bergerilya menjelajahi isi mulut Ryeowook.

"Ehmm.. Le-lepaskanhh.." erang Ryeowook saat tangan Yesung mengelus lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. Yesung tak pernah menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk mengabsen semua penghuni mulut Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan ditatapnya Ryeowook yang menggoda itu. Wajah merah padam, nafas tersengal-sengal, mata terpejam, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, saliva yang menetes di ujung bibirnya...Yesung spontan menelan ludah, lalu menjilat saliva tersebut seduktif.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku.. Aku akan-ahh..." Yesung langsung mencium dan menggigit leher mulus Ryeowook hingga meninggalkan kissmark.

"Hhhh...Shhh...Hentikanhh.." Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat saat Yesung menjilat lehernya. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook menitikkan air mata. Tidak tahu itu air mata sedih atau air mata bahagia.

Yesung yang menyadari Ryeowook sedang terisak segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mendongak kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook bingung. "_Wae geurae_?"

Ryeowook hanya menangis sambil memejamkan mata. "Hiks-hiks-hiks.."

Tatapan Yesung berubah tajam. "_Uljima_." tandasnya. Sayangnya, Ryeowook sama sekali tak menghiraukan perintah Yesung.

"_Uljima_!" Perintah Yesung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bentakan. Karena tak sabar, Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ryeowook.

"Buka matamu."

Ryeowook seketika membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya shock.

"Tatap aku."

Mata bulat Ryeowook menatap mata sipit-namun meyakinkan-milik Yesung. Seketika dunia menjadi terhenti. Tatapan Yesung seakan menghipnotis keraguan Ryeowook terhadapnya.

Tangan kanan Yesung yang memegang kepala Ryeowook mulai menelusuri wajah Ryeowook. Ibu jari nya yang kecil perlahan masuk ke dalam mulut Ryeowook yang basah dan mengabsen seluruh penghuninya. Ryeowook perlahan memejamkan mata nikmat dan mulai mengulum jempol Yesung.

"Shhh..Wookie-ah, jangan menggodaku~" Yesung mengeluarkan jempolnya dan dengan cepat melahap bibir Ryeowook panas.

Yesung kembali menjelajahi rongga mulut Ryeowook yang hangat. Bedanya sekarang Ryeowook lebih menerima permainan Yesung. Ia sengaja bermain-main lama di mulut Ryeowook supaya Ryeowook mendesah lebih keras.

"Mmmhh..Hhhh.." Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan suara yang dinanti Yesung. Yesung tersenyum licik dalam ciumannya, lalu beralih ke leher mulus Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali menjilat dan menggigit leher itu hingga muncul kissmark dimana-mana. Ryeowook kembali mendesah nikmat sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ya, mendesahlah lebih keras, Nona Chicago~ Indah sekali~" gumam Yesung di leher Ryeowook.

"Ahh...Shhh..Yesunghh...Hhhhh.." ternyata Ryeowook otomatis mematuhi perintah Yesung.

Sudah selesai bermain di sana, Yesung beralih ke belahan dada Ryeowook yang terekspos jelas. Ia perlahan mencium aroma khas dari sana lalu menjilat daerah itu perlahan.

"Enghh...Shhh...Ja-jangan di situ terus...Ahhh..." racau Ryeowook tak terkendali. Sepertinya ia sudah larut dalam permainan Yesung.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook seduktif. Lalu ia mulai merangkak ke bagian bawah tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. Sudah orgasme, ternyata." katanya sambil menghirup aroma di selangkangan Ryeowook yang sudah basah itu.

Ryeowook kembali mendesah saat Yesung menjilat selangkangannya. "Yesungghh..Aishh...Hhhhh.."

"Cairan mu sungguh nikmat, Nona Chicago.." Yesung membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan itu dengan jempolnya dan memasukannya kembali ke mulut Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali mengulum jari Yesung sambil meminum sisa-sisa cairannya sendiri. Aneh memang.

Yesung melepaskan jempolnya, lalu tangannya perlahan mengelus dan memijat daerah sensitif Ryeowook.

"Ahh...Pelan-pelanhh...Hhhh.." Ryeowook menggelinjang hebat dan refleks mengapit pahanya.

Yesung sudah tak tahan lagi. Tangannya dengan terburu-buru ingin membuka celana dalam Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba ia terperanjat. Ia tak boleh sampai ke tahap inti, semakin ia menyentuhnya, semakin banyak memori yang terekam di otaknya. Ia tidak mau mengingat semua momennya dengan Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook..." Yesung menatap Ryeowook nanar. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kasihan? Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasa kasihan pada siapapun. Tapi_ yeoja_ini?

"Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini karenamu..." gumam Yesung lirih. Ia perlahan membuka laci meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang.

"Selamat tinggal..." Yesung membuka silet kecil dan mengarahkan silet itu ke tangan Ryeowook

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Ryeowook ketakutan.

Yesung mengadahkan kepalanya. "Maaf, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini memang pekerjaanku.." katanya sambil mengelus pipi halus Ryeowook, lalu mencium bibirnya kembali. Dalam ciuman mereka, Yesung perlahan menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyayat nadinya.

Ryeowook ingin menjerit tetapi mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman Yesung. Tetesan darah mulai mengucur dari tangan Ryeowook. "Hmmphh!"

Yesung hanya menenangkan Ryeowook dengan ciumannya. Ryeowook pun menahan sakit nya dengan cara membalas ciuman Yesung.

Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ciuman mereka terlepas seketika. Darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Ryeowook makin deras dan membasahi seprai ranjang.

"Yesung..." gumamnya lirih seiring dengan hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Matanya sekarang sudah terpejam erat, tak akan terbuka lagi.

Silet kecil yang berlumuran darah yang di pegang Yesung tadi tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah membunuh Ryeowook. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat.

Yesung membuka tali yang mengikat tangan Ryeowook. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook di ranjang.

"Ryeowook..." Yesung menidurkan diri di sebelah Ryeowook yang tak bernyawa itu. Ia menatap wajah Ryeowook nanar. Kenapa kau bisa hidup seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu? Mengapa tidak orang lain saja?

Ryeowook memang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus dibunuh. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruh Yesung untuk membunuhnya. Dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus Yesung yang membunuhnya. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Tapi ini jalan yang lebih bagus. Jika ia tahu siapa yang ingin memusnahkannya, pasti ia akan menyimpan dendam sampai mati.

Yesung kembali menelusuri wajah Ryeowook yang memucat itu. Wajah yang sangat polos dan murni, seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Tak ada dosa sama sekali.

Lalu ia mengelus rambut Ryeowook yang berwarna coklat itu. Halus dan sangat lembut. Terlebih ada aroma manis cokelat yang muncul dari sana.

Tak disangka, mata Yesung sudah berlinang air mata. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah menangis saat membunuh orang. Bahkan teman dekatnya sekalipun. Ia juga membunuh orang dengan cara yang sadis, tidak seperti sekarang. Ia memang terlatih untuk tidak punya perasaan. Tapi kali ini? Yesung merasakan hal yang berbeda saat membunuh Ryeowook. Ia bahkan menangis.

Tangan Yesung yang kecil perlahan melayang di atas wajah Ryeowook, lalu air matanya menetes seketika. Momen-momennya bersama Ryeowook kembali terekam di otaknya. Walaupun hanya sebentar, ia tak bisa melupakan momen-momen itu. Tidak tahu kenapa.

Yesung mendekatkan wajah Ryeowook dan mengecup bibir yang mendingin itu lembut. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa..._Mianhae..._" ucapnya tertahan.

Tiba-tiba ia terperanjat sesuatu. Ia tak boleh berlama-lama di sana, kemungkinan bisa tertangkap oleh polisi. Yesung segera memakai kaus dan membereskan barang-barangnya di sana.

Saat ingin keluar, ia tiba-tiba terhenti. Yesung menoleh ke arah ranjang. Ia perlahan melepas seprai yang bernoda darah itu dan menyelimuti Ryeowook dengan selimut.

Yesung berlari keluar kamar itu dan dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam lift. Ia menghela nafas berat dan setelah beberapa saat kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Tidur dengan tenang, Nona Chicago~"

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang. Daun-daun di batang pohon mulai berubah coklat. Cahaya lampu jalan yang terang menyinari sepanjang jalan di tengah Seoul.

Seorang _namja_ bermantel wol dan memakai topi _fedora _berjalan di trotoar yang bertabur dedaunan sambil membaca sebuah koran.

'Seorang Presdir Wanita Tewas Setengah Telanjang di Sebuah Kamar Hotel.', itulah topik utama koran tersebut. _Namja_ itu menatap foto korban itu dengan antusias, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lirih.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Nona Chicago."

Seandainya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook sesaat sebelum ia membunuhnya.

"_Aku beruntung telah di bunuh olehmu, Yesung.."_

Dan di malam itu lah, penerus terakhir Chicago mati.

.

.

.

A/N:

Annyeong semua! XD

Makasih buat yang udah review 'Don't Touch My Hair Stylish!'~ mian yang minta sekuel, otak author lagi korslet nih ._.v

Mian juga banyak typo nya.. Keyboardnya ga bisa di ajak kompromi nih(?)

Ini balasan buat review-an di FF sebelumnya, 'Don't Touch My Hair Stylish!'

**Park Min Rin: eh? kecepetan ya? ._. mian, otak author emang lagi rada-rada nih ==v Kyu udah nganggep Min kok, cuma malu ngucapinnya(?) Gomawo udah review~ *bow***

**desi2121: One-shot kok ._.v Iya nih, kapan sih Kyu tobat? *digaplok* Iya mereka gak secara langsung jadian ^^ mian gak di buat chap, otak author udah mencapai kapasitas ._.v gomawo udah review~ *bow***

**KuyuPuyuh137: sekuel? nanti author usahain deh chingu :3 Gomawo udah review~ *bow***

**MeyHanazaki1: *terharu* Gomawo chingu :'') belum pernah nih di puji kayak gini..*jadi curcol* iya nih baru dateng ke sini, seharusnya dari dulu ya(?) Gomawo udah review~ *bow***

**audrey musaena: lucu? padahal gak bermaksud buat jadi komedi lho(?) tapi makasih, jadi terinspirasi bikin FF comedy hehe :3 Gomawo udah review~ *bow***

****Jadinya author buat YeWook deh ==v maap ya Wookie nya meninggal, duh takut di serbu Ryeosomnia *kemas2(?)*

Makasih chingu udah baca, RnR please? :3


End file.
